A Special Life
by Impetuous0414
Summary: This is a story about Carla's experiences, thoughts and actions. It will not be identical to the game, because I am adding other unique things. Please give it a chance and review.


A/N: This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first on this account. Please review, and tell me what you would like me to do, or what I did wrong.

I do not own Resident Evil

Prologue: Carla Radames

Carla Radames was a brilliant student, whose main talent was genetics, and managed to attain a doctorate by the time she was fifteen years of age. Her astounding accomplishments were noticed by Derek C. Simmons, and she began to work for him in creating viral agents and bio-weapons, and later she began working on the C-Virus by taking samples of other virus's such as the T-Veronica Virus and the Progenitor Virus.

However, after interacting with Ada Wong, Derek Simmons became infatuated with her, but she did not feel the same way. This enraged Simmons, so he planned to try to create a clone of her. He assigned Carla as top researcher, which she did not exactly enjoy, as she had grown feelings for Simmons. She kept at it though, and she nearly finished it, and when she did, she was taken as a test subject for her own virus and she became Ada Wong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(In a special meeting place with Simmons-six months ago)

Carla (Now Ada Wong) walked into the meeting place where she met Simmons and he would brief her on her mission.

"My dearest Ada Wong" Simmons began, "Jake Muller has been located in the Republic of Edonia. Your mission is to find out if he has antibodies to the C-Virus. We cannot allow a vaccine to be produced. Agent Birkin will be sent in to acquire the target. Your job is to ensure they leave the country alive, Good Luck" Simmons ended.

And Carla left to Edonia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (The Republic of Edonia)

Carla was wearing her blue dress, high heels, and a red scarf. Carla walked into the Mercenary Bunker, with a handful of C-Virus shots, which she claimed were energy boosters. Everybody in the bunker was infected, but Jake Muller.

'So he does have the antibodies' Carla thought, 'excellent.'

She then sent Ustanak to follow them, which she knew would succeed. And traveled through Edonia, and eventually entered City Hall. Where she ran into Chris Redfield and his BSAA group. They looked around, when one soldier picked up a vial and handed it to the leader.

"C-Virus," Carla said "that's what the guerrillas were calling it, nice to see the cavalry's here."

They aimed her guns at her, and she put her hands up, and one soldier asked "Who are you?"

"I work here, my name is Ada Wong, they held me hostage,"

"C-Virus?" the leader, Chris said "That must be what is creating those J'avo."

"Yeah I heard them saying something about that" Carla said

"What else did you hear?"

"Maybe you could put your guns down first" Carla said, nonchalantly. A wasted effort, she knew, but it was worth a try.

They tightened their guns, pointed at her. "Not until you give us a reason to"

"Neo-Umbrella, the organization supporting the guerrillas, or at least I think that's what they were calling themselves."

"So that is where the C-Virus came from" the soldier asked.

"That's all I know" Carla lied.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Chris said "Finn, you're in charge of keeping her safe." He then looked to the other soldier "keep an eye on her." He nodded.

They escorted her through City Hall, but that was when her J'avo attacked. She let the BSAA handle them while she sat idly by. 'Arrogant fools' she thought. After a little while she got bored and decided to help.

"Come on" she said, and she pushed a button on the statue, which opened up and led to a stairway. "We can escape from here." Everybody backed down the stairs, and then the statue moved back into place.

'How am I going to kill them so I can escape' she wondered, 'I don't want to use that, but I guess it is my only choice…' She was referring to a silver spherical ball that when thrown would open, and shoot out a bunch of C-Virus darts. When we get near the exit, I will slip away, lock the doors and then kill them all.

"The woman-she's gone, Finn?" The soldier asked.

"I don't know what happened, she was here a second ago." Finn said.

Carla locked the gates. Which left her on one side, the soldiers in the middle, and Chris and one soldier on the other side.

"Thanks for the escort, here is something to remember me by." Carla said.

She threw the spherical ball which infected them all, and then she walked away.

After that was done, she decided to go check on Sherry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(In the mountains)

Carla walked towards the limp body of Jake Muller, who was just smashed down by Ustanak.

"You know, those shots of yours pack one hell of a punch, lady" Jake said.

"So, you're Wesker Junior" Carla said.

"Wesker? You lost me" Jake responded.

"Albert Wesker was a colossal imbecile, a fool who tried to destroy the world, he was also you father" Carla explained

"What" Jake asked.

"Which makes you heir to a very special blood type" She said, and then stood up, nodded to Ustanak, and walked away.

Jake was then knocked out, and he and Sherry would be taken to a special experimental facility in China.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well that's it for chapter one. I hope you like it. Please remember to review.

Until next time, this is Impetuous, Signing off.


End file.
